J'aime le sirop d'érable
by I wish I was her
Summary: Un petit délire sans but ça vous dis? Et bien voilà! La Kyogumi à la cabane à sucre ça donne quoi? C'est la question que je me suis posée...


Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humour

Titre: J'aime le sirop d'érable

Disclaimer: Faisons le décompte des mes possessions pour SDK…euhrien!

Note : Après les songfics tristes et les suspenses qui n'en finissent plus, je me suis permis un petit délire XD! Alors ne cherchez pas le but ou bien tout autre chose ayant du sens car il n'y en a pas! C'est beau l'inspi XP! Pas de lemon mais je le mentionne!

Note2 : Le concept est très simple…SDK à la cabane à sucre…Je viens du Québec alors les racines imposent!!

**J'aime le sirop d'érable**

- Je me les gèle!

-Tais-toi Tigre débile!

-Ah mais tu peux parler toi princesse des glaces! T'es bien le seul que le froid ne dérange pas!

Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts fit faire un 180 à ses hanches pour être face aux deux abrutis qui OSAIENT lui gâcher sa journée. Elle inspira pour ne pas exploser et répondit très calmement :

-Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche je le castre! Compris?!

Voyant les deux visages horrifiés des deux jeunes hommes Tokito se retourna et se remit à marcher. Jouer sur le point faible des autres il n'y avait que ça de vrai!

La Kyo-gumi, armée de bottes d'eau et de chandails chauds se rendait joyeusement à la cabane à sucre que Yukimura Sanada avait ouverte. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait découvrir à ses amis les joies de la cabane à sucre!

-Vous verrez c'est sucré et très bon, fit Yukimura en leur apportant, tout fier de lui, une grande bouteille de sirop d'érable et des crêpes pour manger avec.

Et il ajouta devant la réticence de la bande :

-Essayez, vous verrez que c'est bon!

Bontenmaru ne se fit pas prier et attaqua le plat de crêpes devant lui.

-C'est vrai que c'est bon, fit il.

Alors Tigre Rouge prit son courage à deux mains et goûta lui aussi au liquide collant et ambré.

-C'est sucré! C'est très bon!

Tous (cela exclue Kyo) prirent alors une bouchée et furent agréablement satisfaits.

-C'est délicieux, fit Yuya.

-Kyo-chéri, tu n'y as pas goûté, minauda Akari

-…

-Ah mais pour toi Kyo j'avais déjà pensé que tu n'y goûterais pas alors j'ai pensé à autre chose, fit joyeusement Yukimura

Il allais derrière le comptoir et ressorti avec une bouteille dans les mains.

-Voilà, s'exclama-t-il, de la bière d'érable!

Devant le regard incrédule de tout le monde, il ajouta :

-C'est de l'alcool…

À ces mots le démon ne se fit pas prier et goûta à la bière d'érable.

-J'aime mieux le saké, mais c'est pas mal…

Tous goûtèrent aux merveilleux produits que nous donne l'érable (on dirait un reportage du patrimoine culturel canadien XD!!), c'est-à-dire, beurre d'érable, sucre d'érable (mou, granulé et dur) et aussi à la fameuse tire d'érable.

Yukimura coupa les morceaux de tire et les étendit dur la table de neige. Une fois qu'elle fut assez refroidie tous prirent un petit bout de bois et roulèrent les morceaux de tire autour du bout de bois de manière à créer une sorte d'esquimau pour pouvoir manger la tire.

-C'est vraiment très bon, fit Akari.

-Mais c'est collant, observa Akira

-Oui d'ailleurs tu t'en ais mis juste là, fit Tokito en mettant son doigt juste à la commissure des lèvres du blond et en ramenant le petit bout de tire jusqu'à sa bouche à elle, le tout en gardant un petit sourire narquois vis-à-vis Akira.

Akira virant au rouge, et en fait personne ne savait si c'était parce qu'il était embarrassé ou parce que Tokito se payait sa tête.

-Planche à pain, tu sais vraiment pas comment manger ce truc t'en as partout…

Mais avant que Yuya ait pu protester comme la fougueuse jeune femme qu'elle était, Kyo l'embrassa pour lui ôter la tire qu'elle s'était mise autour de la bouche.

Yuya devint écarlate instantanément, mais la réflexion que chacun en tira fut « Finalement il y a goûté » (Autant à Yuya qu'à la tire XD!).

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur mais tous s'endormirent à la cabane à sucre et dormirent sur les tables faisant des rêves plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Tigre Rouge et Bontenmaru rêvaient à de belles femmes se roulant dans le sirop. Sasuke rêvait qu'il dégustait un bilboquet fait avec du sirop d'érable. Yukimura rêvait à de la bière d'érable. Akari se voyait vénérer parce qu'elle était la reine du sirop d'érable. Luciole mangeait du sirop d'érable avec des chenilles. Tokito et Akira rêvaient tous deux qu'Akira avait du sirop sur la bouche et que Tokito allait chercher le sirop avec sa bouche. Yuya rêvait qu'elle était en train de faire exprès de se badigeonner la bouche de sirop pour que Kyo lui « nettoie » tout ça. Et Kyo lui rêvait de bouteilles de saké à l'érable entrecoupé de rêves ou Yuya se roulait dans le sirop (Ouh le pervers!! XD!!)

Le périple de la Kyo-gumi se résuma en une phrase quand ils durent rentrer chez eux. J'aime le sirop d'érable.

**Fin**

C'était vraiment un délire!! C'était juste parce que je trouvais ça très drôle de visualiser Kyo et les autres à la cabane à sucre MDR!! J'espère juste que vous avez ri un peu! Dites-moi si je devrais refaire des délires ou non XD!! Et merci de me lire!!


End file.
